When The First Love Ends
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: AU. When Michael De Santa had enough of Amanda after the constant yelling and cheating, he leaves Rockford Hills and takes his youngest daughter Blake with him. Over a month past and nothing has changed, until Michael meets Norah who left out of an abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Will this woman change everything for Michael and Blake's fate? Michael X OC/Franklin X OC
1. Alone

**Hello, this is GirlGoneGamer here and I have decided to make a Michael De Santa X OC story! I really love Michael so much and he's such an adorable asshole to love!**

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it!**

 **Blake De Santa, Norah Patterson and other original characters is what I own for this story!**

* * *

When The First Love Ends

* * *

The sound of an iFruit phone ringing loudly in the bedroom of Blake De Santa woke her up, as she slowly opened her blue eyes and shifted to her left, touching the screen of her phone.

She stare up at the ceiling as she was still exhausted from unboxing from her and her father's move and even waiting all night for Michael to come home.

The dark haired teen stood up from her queen sized bed, as she fixed her black tank top and black pajamas shorts that had red, pink and purple hearts on them before walking out the bedroom, hearing the loud snoring of Michael De Santa.

"Of course, he came home late…" Blake said to herself with her hands on her hips.

Blake watches Michael who was still snoring loudly on the couch, as he was still wearing his navy blue suit to sleep and also smelling the reek of alcohol on his breath. His shoes were untied and on the cherry hardwood floor of the living room, right next to the half empty bottle of whiskey.

Once the dark haired teen picked up the bottle and screw the top back on, she heard the squeaky meow of her black marble and white furry Scottish munchkin kitten, Touka who was into her cage next to the kitchen.

Blake smiled as she let Touka out of her cage and meowed loudly.

"Hey, Touka, are you hungry, kitty cat?"

Blake stood up as she walked towards the kitchen area that was facing the living room area, as she noticed that Michael brought chinese food for dinner late last night on the counter.

But Blake remembered making grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and broccoli for dinner last night, and waited for his return from work.

"Okay… I guess we can eat this tonight then." Blake said, placing the chinese food into the refrigerator and grabbing the gallon of 1% milk.

Once she fed Touka milk and her kitten food, she went back into her bedroom which was on the right side of the hallway. She nearly tripped over some unopened boxes which were still there next to her bedroom door and on the left hand corner.

Blake went into some of the boxes as she found two pictures which made her feel me sad on the inside.

She sat down on the floor Indian-style as she stares at the picture intentionally. The picture was her, her stepmother Amanda and her father Michael at Vespucci Beach having a good time together.

Blake smiled sweetly as she remembered that day… before everything had to change as she grew when the dark haired teen heard the consent arguing of Michael and Amanda. And even worse… the cheating.

" _Alright, Amanda, you've won!"_

" _What?"_

" _We're fucking done. I have had it with you and the constant cheating with cheap pieces of turds!"_

" _But Michael-"_

" _Amanda, I'm finishing. I'll getting my stuff, and I'm taking Blake with me, since she's my daughter!"_

" _Michael, you can't take Blake away from me, she's my kid too."_

" _She's my daughter, and you're not her birth mother. You were there to be a mother to her, when her mother died in a car accident." Michael explained. "Ever since you adopted her into your life, you don't give two shits about her. You only care about Trace and Jim and even your fuckin' yoga or your fuckin' tennis!"_

" _What's going on?" Blake asked walking into the kitchen of the De Santa house._

" _Nothing's wrong, Blake." Amanda said, trying to cover up once again._

" _Your stepmother and I are getting a divorce, that's what's happening." Michael simply said, because he was irritated about Amanda and the whole cheating thing. "Blake, go get your things, we're leaving in a few days."_

As Blake put on her Rockford Hills Academy school uniform on, she looked back at the picture frame that was on the nightstand that she just placed together last night to keep her busy, while waiting for Michael's return.

Once she placed her raven black hair with teal streaks into a loose braid ponytail, she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, still seeing Michael asleep on the couch.

She slowly tiptoes to him as she grabbed his wallet and grabbed a twenty dollar bill for her to get something to eat for lunch. Placing his wallet on the glass coffee table, she walked back towards the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker to make freshly brewed coffee just for him.

She grabbed her motorcycle keys from the bowl, and walked back towards Michael, placing a kiss on the side of his forehead and left him alone in the penthouse apartment complex where it was facing Richards Majestics.

* * *

 **Well, this is the first chappie that made for this story, but I promise you that there will be more in the next couple of chappies. So, hit that favorite and follow button and even review me as well.**

 **Don't forget to read the original story, Sweet and Deadly if you want to know more about the original characters as well! And I also started on different stories called Blakie Bear, Fleeting Dreams and even Truth Lies Within.**


	2. Mornings

It was now 12:56 pm in the afternoon, as Michael slowly stirred from his hangover sleep. He felt the small but wet tongue of Touka as she purred softly. Once he lifted up his hand slowly, Michael raised his whole body upright as he realized that he slept on the couch again. He was still dressed in his navy blue suit as he still reek of expensive bourbon whiskey and cigarettes, after having a long day of work and going to a bar.

He closed his midnight blue eyes as the sun was giving him a headache during his hangover. He grabbed his aviator sunglasses and put them on, before walking towards the the kitchen nearly knocking over Touka's milk bowl to grabbed a small bag of frozen sweet peas to place over his forehead.

Once he turned away from the refrigerator and started leaning on it, he just remembered something…

"Blake?" Michael called out.

He walked out the kitchen and down the hallway towards her bedroom. "Blakie Bear? You still here, kiddo?"

He noticed that Blake wasn't in her room and Michael was home alone once again, but he knew that Blake had school since today's Wednesday.

He promised her that he'll take her to school like she told him to do for her, but she left him here to have this hangover and sulk in the melancholy feeling that he and Blake will be having during the day.

Once he walked into his bedroom that right across from Blake's, Michael noticed that Blake was in his room once again, but the dark haired teen had a reason. Blake put together a nightstand for him on the left side where Michael sleeps on and even bought him a lamp.

He removed all his clothes and enter the warm shower as he decided to go out and have breakfast or lunch or whatever the fuck it is for food at this time at his friend's diner which it's at Vespucci Beach.

* * *

Carter Missildine was filling in orders who was sitting down at the counter in front of him, looking at the Little Vespucci menu for specials or types of deals on smoothies or milkshakes and sea salt french fries.

As he wrote down three orders and hanged them up for the people inside of the kitchen who were cooking up a storm, he heard the bells chimed knowing that another customer has entered. He turned to his right to see his longtime friend, Michael De Santa walked into the place as he sat down at the counter and greeted Carter.

"How you been?" Michael asked.

"Doing great, business is booming and I'm making lots of money." Carter said. "What about you, M?"

"Not good, no… shitty." Michael replied. "I came home late again, and I forgot to take my own daughter to school."

"That's like the fifteenth time that happened, Mike." Carter stated. "How can you be so careless?"

"I don't know, it's been a month since I left Amanda, Trace and Jim and I can't even manage to take care of my own kid." Michael explained. "Blake has more responsibilities than me, and I miss doing some of the things we get to do."

"Yeah, but Blake acts more like a responsible adult, you're like a kid to her, and she looks after you, no matter what." Carter said. "She loves you."

"I made so many mistakes in my life, C." Michael said, burying his worn out face into the palm of his hands. "But I wanna make things up with Blake… There's something else missing, beside being with my Blakie Bear."

"Like what, M?" Carter asked.

Suddenly, Carter witnessed and Michael heard the crashing noise of dishes breaking against the cold floor as Michael turned around to see a woman picking up broken dishes that had a cheeseburger, french fries and even a sprunk soda all over the floor.

"Norah, you okay?" Carter asked, running towards her before seeing a woman in a bikini snickering at her.

"Clumsy bitch…" the woman wearing the bikini growled.

"Get out of my restaurant!" Carter retorted pointing to the door, as the woman in the bikini left.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry, Carter." Norah apologize, still cleaning up the mess. "I wasn't looking and-"

"As long as you're alright, it doesn't matter since it's your first week here." Carter said, reassuring her.

"Alright, sir." Norah said, still cleaning up the mess before she noticed another pair of hands helping her.

"Here, let me help ya." Michael said, helping her as Norah looked up to see him.

Norah stared at this middle age man with jet black hair, as his beautiful baby blue eyes stare straight at her big brown ones. He looked so handsome to her, wearing a black button up shirt and his aviator sunglasses hanging from the collar of his white shirt with khaki shorts and boat shots on his feet.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the help." Norah said, as she stood with her serving plate that had the broken dishes on them, before walking towards the kitchen's door.

"Who was that?" Michael asked.

"Oh, that's Norah, she's new." Carter said. "She's from Liberty City, but she been here in LS for only a year now and this is her first week here. Hey, I'll talk later, I gotta fill in more orders."

"Well, since I'm here, I might as well get something to eat." Michael said, before sitting down at the counter once again.

"Norah, you're taking counter orders." Carter said, looking through the window and seeing her washing dishes, before dropping them into the three sinks.

"Yes, sir…" Norah said, running out of the kitchen and grabbing the notebook that Carter uses to takes orders, before seeing Michael once again.

While Michael was looking though the Little Vespucci menu, somehow he caught her beautiful gaze.

Michael was staring at her for a few seconds, before placing the menu down and getting her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Norah apologized, before smiling sweetly at him. "What would you like?"

"Just some coffee and my regular." Michael said.

Norah nodded while writing it down, before looking back at him confused. "Wait, what's your regular?"

Norah heard the table bell ringing behind her seeing Carter placing a place of bacon, eggs and a side of hash browns.

"Here's Michael's food, Norah." Carter said, before Norah nodded and gave Michael his breakfast food.

"Thanks, baby doll." Michael said, flirting with her.

Norah blushed slightly when she heard that.

 _'Baby doll? God he must be a lady's man, than what my ex-boyfriend was.'_ Norah thought to herself, before Michael caught her attention.

"I need some creamer for my coffee."

"Oh, sorry." Norah apologized, before handing it to him as his stubby fingers touches her soft fingers.

"So, how's your food sir?" Norah asked, out of the blue. She never asked this question to anyone in the diner, since she only been here a week.

"It's great, better than own my cooking." Michael said, catching Norah's big brown eyes.

Norah smiled sweetly before noticing how tired the older gentleman was in front of her. "You seem so exhausted."

"Yeah, you can say that. Had a hangover before coming over here." Michael said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that. By the way… I'm Norah." She introduced herself to him.

"Michael." He mumbled after taken a few more bites of his hash browns.

"Norah!" She jumped slightly once she heard her name from behind seeing Carter slamming a spatula against the table bell multiple times to get her attention. "I have three orders ready for you to serve."

"Carter, what are you fuckin' drunk, cut her some slack." Michael said, looking at Carter and Norah giggled slightly.

"Sorry, M, but do you know what time it is here?" Carter asked. "Beach goers will be coming in for half price milkshakes and french fries at this time."

"Well, I have to get back to work. It's nice talking to you, Michael." Norah said, grabbed two plates at a time before leaving Michael alone to eat the rest of his breakfast.

As Michael was slowly eating his breakfast, he was staring at Norah and her body while she was placing orders and delivering food to the customers.

He stare at her curvaceous body and also her long blonde hair that was placed in a messy bun. She was wearing black cat eyeliner and mascara, along with lip balm to go with her pink lips, wearing the green apron that Carter has provided for her to wear at the restaurant. Michael noticed that Norah was looking back at him, as he turned back around to face his breakfast plate.

This was something that he never felt in a long time. Somehow, he felt comfortable when Norah was around him, but he would love to get to know her more.

Even Norah felt the same way, but she left out of a relationship now… And whenever she's around Michael, she felt strange… like it was real love to her, but the blonde haired woman doesn't believe in it at first, after falling for that trick again with her ex.

* * *

 **Well, that was Michael's morning/afternoon, without saying goodbye to Blake, but when he met Norah somehow sparks will fly.**

 **Damn, Carter Missildine cut Norah some slack… she's starting to fall in love with Michael! And especially him as well! Lol :-P**


	3. Bitterness

Blake was outside of Rockford Hills Academy participating in soccer tryouts. She was sitting down on the benches next to her cousin/step brother Ethan Missildine as she slipped on black wrist sweatband. She wore teal v-neck t-shirt, black athletic shorts, long black socks with two white stripes on them, along with teal, black and white shoes and her black hair and teal colored streaks was placed in a tight ponytail.

"You sure you can do this?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Blake said as she stood up from benches. "I need to do something, beside taking guitar and choir."

"You'll just tired yourself out." Ethan said, standing up. "Make sure you have your inhaler and EpiPen with ya at all times. You don't know when you're gonna have an attack out here in the sun."

"Just chill out." Blake said, looking at him. "My inhaler's in my backpack and my EpiPen is with my dad, 'cause nothing bad has never happen to me in a long time."

"Oh yeah, remember the time when you had that bee sting and he was there to deliver your shot in time?" Ethan reminded Blake of the some of the countless times the dark haired teen had problems. "Or what about when you couldn't be outside, 'cause Carlos cut the grass and you ended up needing-"

"I had allergies, and I have taken Claritin before I left the house. So chill out."

The whistle tweeted as it caught Blake and Ethan's attention. "De Santa, Missildine, come on we need ya out here!"

As soon as Blake and Ethan ran out onto the soccer field, they heard a car horn and they noticed a red convertible near the metal fence.

"Mom!" Blake said, running towards the gate as Amanda climbed out of her car, and hugged Blake tightly.

"Hey, sweetheart." Amanda greeted, after letting go. "How's everything?"

"Going okay, I'm trying to complain less with Daddy. And you?" Blake said.

"Well, I've miss you Blakey, since your father has turned into a complete asshole." Amanda said.

"He's not a bad father, except…"

"What happened, Blakesleigh?" Amanda asked, crossing her arms.

Blake sighed. "He came home late at night, and he smelled like a bar. I made dinner, and he brought Chinese food without calling me about it."

"God, he's such a selfish asshole… He doesn't know how to take care of his own kid." Amanda said.

"Mom, he just tryna get used to life how it is now." Blake explained. "I'm taking more responsibilities than him, but I hope me and him will get to do something cause it been a while."

"Well, okay then." Amanda said, before hugging her.

"I hope I can see you again, Mom…" Blake said, before the whistle tweeted once again getting the dark haired teen's attention. "I have to go now."

"Wait, here I brought cookies from the mall, since I thought about you." Amanda said handing her a paper bag full of chocolate chip, sugar and even white chip macadamia nut cookies, as Blake grabbed one of them and taken the first bite of sweet goodness.

"Wow, thanks Mom." Blake said, before walking towards the gate and wave her stepmother goodbye, as Amanda climbed into her red convertible.

Once soccer tryouts were over, Blake headed on her way home to South Rockford Drive near Richards Majestics. As she entered the apartment, she realized that she was alone once again. She sighed softly, placing her backpack down onto the couch before she was greeted by Touka who meowed and pawed her feet.

"Hey, Touka…" Blake lifted up the kitten as she gave out a squeaky meow and was placed onto the dark haired teen's lap. "We're alone again. Dad left us behind."

* * *

Michael was in his office at Richards Majestics as he was typing on his computer, as he decided to take a small break. He leaned back against his cushiony chair, before closing his eyes and covering them with his left hand. His hand finally touched his black hair, and his blue eyes open while looking on his desk.

On his right side of the desk, there was a school picture of Blake in her sophomore year. He lifted it up, before a smile appeared on his face.

' _Blakie Bear'_ He thought to himself, before looking at the bottom right corner of his laptop to see that it was already 5:25 right now.

So, he decided to end his work day off by going home to see his youngest daughter.

By the time he returned home, Michael noticed Blake was sitting down at the table with her world history book as he can smell spaghetti sauce lingering in the air.

"Hey, Blakie Bear."

Blake didn't say anything back as she kept her eyes on her textbook, before she stood up and walked towards the stove. She lifted up the glass top to the boiling pot and started stirring the noodles.

"You mad at me?" Michael finally asked.

"Am I mad at you?" Blake asked. "Hmmm… let me think… Oh yeah."

Blake slammed the glass top back onto the pot, as she turned her head to face him. "I am mad at you, Daddy! I was worried about you last night! You said that you'll be coming home around nine, so we can eat dinner together and watch one of your old movies!"

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but things just happened."

"That sounds like a lie." Blake said. "But after work, you went out drinking didn't ya? Cause this morning, I found you sleeping on the couch. There was an half empty whisky bottle next to you and you smelled like a bar."

"Look, after work me and your Uncle T went to go get us a couple of drinks, and… Blake, I'm so sorry that I made you worried. I've should've called you."

Blake looked away as she grabbed a paper towel and started wiping her tear stained face.

"I can't keep worrying about you, Daddy…" Blake said. "You've done this so many times, I was about to call the police and put out a missing report on you… And I was afraid that… they found in a car accident… and you were dead."

Michael walked towards Blake and hugged her tightly, placing a kiss on top of her raven and teal colored hair. "I'm not gonna leave you, Blake. I'm always gonna be here for you."

"I'm sorry… I just get so worried about you…" Blake apologized. "Ever since we left Rockford Hills and you left Mom, things started changing… Like when you take me to school, or try to learn how to cook dinner and even hanging out."

"Well, we can do that tonight, since I'm sober now we can eat-"

"Porkchop! Shrimp!"

The voice of Trevor Phillips surprised both Michael and Blake as they noticed him entering the apartment, before he stepped on the cat tail of Touka.

She immediately screamed as she ran behind the white expensive sectional couch.

"Uncle T, you stepped on Touka!" Blake exclaimed, running towards the couch seeing the small kitten, still hiding before the dark haired teen held the kitten in her arms.

"Well, my bad shrimp." Trevor apologized.

"Stop calling me shrimp!" Blake said.

"Hmmm no, I'm still gonna call you shrimp, 'cause your small for your size and your gonna turn out like fat snake one day."

"I'm not gonna turn into him!" Blake shouted.

"Oh bite me, T." Michael said. "What do you want?"

"Well, you, me and the shrimp are gonna hangout out with old Uncle T!" Trevor explained. "We just gotta get Frank and Carter and we're having the night out!"


	4. Milkshake Talk

Blake and Michael couldn't believe it.

They were out on another adventure with Trevor Phillips on the night of the town, as he brought along Franklin from out of his Vinewood Hills home, and now all that was missing was Carter Missildine.

"What?! What the fuck you mean not tonight?!" Trevor snarled slamming his hands on the counter.

"Look, T as much as I want to spend some time with ya, I have a restaurant to run and you don't know how busy it be during opening hours." Carter explained to the psychopath.

"Ah, you're just saying that cause that there's a gorgeous lady back there!" Trevor shouted, as Norah jumped slightly when the psychopath mentioned her. "She's so sexy, and nice tits by the way."

"Ignore him, Norah, he's one of wonderful friends." Carter said, turning around to see Norah holding her black tray of two vanilla milkshake and a strawberry one, before she walked out the kitchen, walking towards the table Michael, Blake and Franklin were sitting in.

"It's good to see you again, Michael." Norah said with a smile curled on her pink lips, placing a vanilla milkshake in front of him on the table.

"Nice to see you again, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Blake questioned, as Norah place a strawberry milkshake in front of the dark haired teen, before placing the other vanilla milkshake in front of Franklin. Once Norah heard Blake's voice, she looked to see the teenager looking confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my daughter's confusion." Michael apologized. "This is my daughter, Blake and this is Franklin… the son I ever wanted."

"Geez, thanks 'Dad'." Franklin said, jokingly.

"Ha, ha, screw you kid." Michael said.

"It's nice to meet your daughter, I can tell she looks exactly like you, Michael." Norah said, looking back at Blake who started eating her strawberry milkshake through a red and white striped straw.

"I get that a lot." Blake said, removing her mouth from the straw, without looking to see Franklin who touching her whipped cream with his index finger and placed it on her nose, earning laughter from the two. "Hey, stop that!"

"Make me girl…" Franklin growled in her left ear.

"I'll make you… but not right now." Blake said.

"And…" Trevor said, before making a jumpy Norah turn around to face him. "The names Trevor, sweet cheeks."

"Uh… nice to meet you, Trevor." Norah said nervously.

"Cut it out, T!" Michael demanded.

"Aww, calm the fuck down, sugartits." Trevor said, before wrapping his arms around Norah's waist, pulling her close to him, smelling the sweet smell of sparkling champagne, crystal peonies and almond crèame. "I'm just being nice to the sweet lady."

"Dude, you have Lunch's mom." Franklin said, referring to Blake's friend Lunch who's mother works as a stripper at the Vanilla Unicorn.

"Ah, she don't mind, Frank." Trevor said, before Norah moved away from Trevor, knowing that he was taken man. "You don't mind, Norah?" Trevor questioned, now holding Norah's hand, smelling her body scent, before kissing her hand.

"I guess so…" Norah slowly said.

"Ah, Norah, ignore him, come sit with me." Michael said, patting the red booth seat next to him.

"I would love too, Michael, but I'm still working." Norah said.

"Norah, you have been working past your shift." Carter said, from behind the counter. "You need to relax, after what happened. So, go ahead and enjoy yourself."

"Yes, sir." Norah said, before looking back at a smiling Michael. "Well, I guess I'm spending some time with you then."

"Perfect, I'll order me a beer and be right back." Trevor said, before walking away from them as Norah turn to face them.

"We don't actually serve beer at this hour." Norah said with a slight laugh…

"What do you mean you can't serve me beer here?!" Trevor said enraged at Carter. "What kind of a fucking restaurant you run here, you fucking softie?!"

"Trevor, last chance buddy… either you order something else or pay the price. You decide!" Carter said, before revealing his AP pistol and then Trevor looked to see some of the cooks from the kitchen area through the window. One of them pulled out a combat pistol and the other one held up a Sawn Off Shotgun, having it lock and loaded.

"Ha, ha, tap a nerve, didn't I?" Trevor questioned, backing away. "I'll go grab a beer, elsewhere."

"That's right, don't fuck with me." Carter warned.

Trevor left the restaurant without another word as he drove away in his red Canis Bodhi.

"That's my Uncle T, alright, fucked up in the head." Blake said, using her straw to stir around her half finished strawberry milkshake.

"Hey, Mike, T needs to learn how to get lose since he's been seeing me and Blake together." Franklin said. "Cause it's starting to creep us the fuck out, man."

"I don't blame ya, kid." Michael said.

Blake tapped her iFruit phone screen to see for the correct time and it was exactly 9:27 pm.

"Hey, you four, I have to close now." Carter said, removing his green apron. "But, you can still finish up them shakes if you wanna."

"Alright, C, since you own this place, we might as well stay longer

"Actually Dad, I need to go ahead and leave." Blake said.

"Blakie, we just got here, not while ago." Michael said.

"I know, but…" Blake said before standing up and placing her iFruit phone in the back pocket of black distressed skinny jeans. "I have a study date with Maxie J and I'm supposed to be spending the night with her. Franklin's gonna take me over there to Mirror Park."

"Yeah, if you don't mind, Mike." Franklin said, while scooting before standing up from the booth and now next to the dark haired teen.

"Nah, I don't mind, F." Michael said. "I'll stay here...with Carter and Norah."

"Huh?" Norah said confused, once she heard her name from Michael's mouth as she earned a chuckle from him. "You don't listen, do ya, sweetheart?"

"Sometimes, but I'm okay keeping you company, Michael." Norah said, looking at him with her big brown chocolate eyes.

"Alright then, sounds like a plan." Michael said, with a smile.

"See ya, dad." Blake said, before reaching over a placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll pick you up from school tomorrow, Blakie." Michael said, before he and Franklin did a fist bump.

"Yeah, sure, if you ain't drinking and driving." Blake said, before leaving the restaurant and climbing into the passenger side of Franklin's Bravado Buffalo, until Franklin climbed into the driver's side and drove away from Little Vespucci.

"I have a funny feeling that your daughter is not going to be spending the night over at her friend's house." Norah said, looking outside for a minute.

"What makes you say that?" Michael questioned

"Because of the way those two were doing eye contact, even though they're together, but when he put whipped cream onto your daughter's nose, that was the first sign." Norah explained.

"Oh really, I didn't know that." Michael said.

"Well, you learn something new everyday, Michael." Norah said, before using Michael's straw to stir around the ice cream glass. "So, tell me about yourself…" Norah said, before noticing the sliver wedding band on his finger. "Oh… you're married?"

"No, nah, I'm not married anymore… not yet." Michael said.

"Bad marriage?"

"Well, something like that. My wife cheated on me with two fucking pieces of shits, known as her tennis coach and her yoga instructor and I had enough off of the craziness from her." Michael explained, looking down at his silver wedding band. "So, I take my youngest daughter Blake out of the house with me, hoping that me and her will bond more and also not hoping that she won't be like her stepmother."

"Whoa, if it was me, I would have shove a tennis racket up her ass for doing that." Norah said.

"You have a pretty good sense of humor there, sweetheart." Michael chuckled.

"I'm not usually the one with good jokes, Michael." Norah stated, having her hands on her lap.

"Well, me either, baby." Michael said sarcastically, making Norah laugh.

"Hey, Norah…" Carter called out, holding two empty cardboard boxes where the frozen meats had been in. "Can you take this out to the dumpster for me, while me and Michael catch up?" Carter said, as the other works of the restaurant left out the front door to return home for the night.

"Yeah, sure thing." Norah said, before standing up from the booth and she suddenly felt Michael's hand grabbing onto her, making her turn around to face with a shock look on her face.

"Don't keep me waiting." Michael said.

"I… I won't." Norah said before removing her hand from his grasp. She never liked being grab or being pushed around, not since her previous relationship with her ex-boyfriend who lives in Chamberlain Hills.

Once she left Michael and grab the boxes that were in Carter's hands, she went towards the back door which leads to the alleyway. After walking towards the dumpster and throwing the boxes in there, she felt a hand clamped onto her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist as her eyes widened and gave out a muffled scream.

"Shh…" a man hushed in her ear, before pushing her up against the brick wall of the restaurant. Norah's eyes widened as know who's the person grabbing her. "Hey, my dear Norah… how's my sexy girl?"

"Get off me, Jake!" Norah shouted, looking at the man in front of her who has chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes like Norah's, while wearing a grey hoodie and blue jeans on.

"Still so feisty, which I like in you… when I'm in your skirt." Jake said.


	5. Attack

"What's taking that girl so long?" Carter questioned, while wiping down the front counter with Lysol disinfecting orange fusion scented wipes.

"Well I don't know, told her to come back right?" Michael questioned, before standing up from the booth. "I'll be back." He told Carter, while grabbing his pack of cigarettes, before pulling one out and even his blue lighter, leaving the restaurant to smoke outside. Once he light the end of his cigarette and putting his lighter back in his pocket, he heard a loud scream before it silence.

"Stay fuckin' quiet, bitch!"

"Aw, shit!" Michael exclaimed, before dropping his cigarette and running towards the alleyway.

"You're gonna be a good little slut, ya hear me?!" Jake shouted in Norah's face, before punching her in the jaw, as she cried out for help, and Jake held onto her arms tightly. "I bet you miss me fucking you so good!"

"Hey, asshole!" Michael shouted, before Jake even had the chance to turn his face around and punched him right in the face, making Norah fallen down to her bottom with her back against the wall. "Is that how you fuckin' treat a woman?" Michael questioned, before getting on his knees to check on Norah who has bruised wrists and forearms and a left black eye. "You okay, baby?"

"Mic-Michael…" Norah managed to say as tears were running down her face.

"Well… so this is who you're fuckin' with these days?" Jake questioned as he slowly got up from the ground and Michael turn his attention towards him. "You like old fucks, huh?"

"Alright, you and me…" Michael said as he was enraged at the young man. "Come on, you piece of shit!"

As Norah heard punches and blows from Michael and Jake, she slowly turn her head to see her abusive ex-boyfriend grabbing his switchblade knife from off the concrete ground.

"Jake… no…" Norah cried softly as her vision started to blur out. "Michael…" After calling out for Michael as she noticed him picking up a worn out baseball bat from out of a nearby garbage can, Norah was unconscious in a matter of seconds.

* * *

At Mount Zonah Medical Center, Michael kept a close eye on Norah as she was still unconscious while the morphine was going through her IV and going into her body to stop the pain Jake cause to her in that alleyway.

Hearing the heartbeat monitor, Michael can remember the countless times that his youngest daughter Blake was in the hospital for her seizures and for her allergies and asthma attacks. But, somehow Blake was pushed in the back of his mind now as he watched Norah, hoping that she'll wake and be the first one to see in her hospital room.

Carter walked in after explaining to the police officers, about what happened earlier between Michael, Jake and Norah when they and the ambulance came in front of the restaurant.

"He'll be transferred to a jail cell overnight, after the doctors finished putting in the stitches to his head." Carter said, while pulling up a chair next to Michael. "Mike, you gotta be more careful. If you gotta arrested, Blakes won't hear the end of it and even worse. Davey won't be able to protect our case anymore."

"Well, I don't care about that now." Michael said, before looking back at Norah. "She'd nearly gotten killed by that fucking prick."

"That was her ex-boyfriend who you beaten into a bloody pulp." Carter explained. "He keeps coming back to the restaurant to see Norah and I warned him to never come back to see her, since my restaurant has trained waiters, waitresses, cooks and even trained killers though."

"But in the end, it was worth it." Michael said.

"What? Almost killing him?" Carter questioned.

"Yeah, I haven't felt that in years, after saving my family. You know after the bank job." Michael said, before hearing a small moan and he and Carter noticed Norah moving her face a little before opening her chocolate brown eyes to see them.

"Hey, beautiful…" Michael said.

"Mmm… I'm not actually beautiful…" Norah said, while looking at herself, before raising her right hand to touch her eye. "After what happened to me."

"Try and rest up, Norah." Carter suggested. "You had a long night."

Norah smiled. "I will, sir." She agreed before turning to face Michael. "Thanks for saving me… I was very scared of what he had planned to do to me in that alley."

"Couldn't let you get hurt by that selfish prick." Michael said.

"But… did you had to hit him with a bat?" Norah questioned.

"I had too." Michael replied. "He had a knife, and I was defenseless against him. What was I supposed to do? Let him stab the fuck outta me?"

"No… but… you could have taken me out of the alley and call for help." Norah said.

"C was the one who called for help, after seeing me bashing his head open." Michael said, before Norah's eyes widened and he realized what he said in front of her. "But he's alright… he had stitches, and he'll be sent to prison."

Norah was relieved once she heard that before covering her face with both of her hands. "I wish he would stay away from me, but I'm glad to hear he'll be going to jail overnight."

"Yeah, so you won't have to worry about him anymore, sweetheart." Michael said, with a smile.

"Thanks again, Michael." Norah said with a sweet smile on her face.

"No problem, baby." Michael said, before placing a kiss on her forehead, surprising Norah. "Sorry."

"No…" Norah said. "I needed that." She said before pulling the covers over her, and went back to sleep once again.

"Let's leave her be, Mike." Carter said, before standing up from his chair and walked towards the door. He turn around to see Michael still sitting down in his chair, looking at Norah for a few more seconds as Carter called him out once more and finally got his attention. "We'll come back for her in the morning."

"Alright, C." Michael said, before standing up.

Once Carter left out of the room, Michael looked back at Norah and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair as she didn't notice his touch, until he reaches down to her and placed his lips onto her forehead once more, before leaving the hospital room.

"Mikey…" Norah said softly as she watched Michael leave out the room, closing the door behind him.


	6. Feelings

"Ugh… I told you not to call me anymore, Steve!" Blake said, while walking around Franklin's house on her iFruit phone with a red wine glass in her right hand. "You better not be planning on something to ruin everything…." Blake said, before taking a big sip of her wine while hearing Steve's ranting. "You're such a pig!... Oh I'm a horrible daughter!" Blake yelled before hanging up the phone.

After being disgusted by Steve Haines once again, she grabbed the wine bottle from off the kitchen counter and pour more wine into her glass, before Franklin walked towards the kitchen, noticing Blake heavily drinking wine if she was in a bad mood.

"Steve'd gone too far again?!" Franklin said, before Blake taking a big sip of the red wine while humming a 'Mhm' to him. "Alright, this shit need to stop right now!"

"Babe, there is nothing we can do." Blake said, after finishing her wine glass in one sip. "He'll press charges, if I say something to the police." Blake explained.

"I don't care… You're my girlfriend and I are gonna let no FIB cat run me and my girl up a tree. Hell no!" Franklin said.

"And that's why I love ya, Frankie." Blake said, before hugging Franklin. "You're are very supportive and understanding." She said the last part, while grabbing the half empty wine bottle and pouring more into her glass, and Franklin grabbed the bottle away from her. "Hey.."

"No more…" Franklin said, before placing the wine bottle away from her. "I want some of this." Franklin said the last part, before kissing Blake on the lips.

Hs used his right hand to lift up Blake's left leg and used the other hand to place on her bottom before slapping it, earning a moan from the dark haired teen.

"You have such a fine ass." Franklin said against her lips.

"Let's take this somewhere else…" Blake whispered into his left ear, before Franklin picked her up and carry her downstairs to his bedroom...

* * *

 _As Norah started twisting and turning in the hard hospital bed, before she groaned softly raising her body upright and opening her brown eyes._

 _Then she realized that she wasn't at Mount Zonah._

 _She was back at home in her Morningwood apartment, as she was sitting on her queen sized bed, wearing her usual bed wear which is a white tank top and her black lace panties._

" _Goddamn sleep…" Norah said, placing her hands onto her eyes and forehead as her fingers crossed through her blonde hair._

" _Can't sleep, beautiful?"_

 _Norah gasped carefully as her head turn to her left to see Michael De Santa, leaning against her closed bedroom door with his hands in his khaki shorts. His aviator sunglasses was on the bridge of his nose, as his right hand reached up and taken them off, before placing them down on her walnut finish dresser on his left._

 _Now Michael was able to see in the darkness of Norah's room, as she was staring at her back._

" _How… how did you get in here?" Norah questioned._

" _I have so many secrets to tell you about me, baby…" Michael said, before slowly taking off his black button up short sleeve shirt as it made a small pool to where his feet were._

 _Norah's heartbeat was beating faster than usual as she watched Michael take off his shorts, revealing his blue and white striped boxers, but only kept his white shirt on. She bit down on her bottom lip while watching him walking towards her bed, before climbing into it._

 _Norah was snapped out of her deeply thoughts of great Michael looks in front of her as she scooted away from him._

" _No, come here…" Michael said, having his arms out for her. Norah was looking at Michael for only five seconds until she climbed out of the bedspread revealing her night clothes, before joining his embrace. "That's right, baby girl. Come to Big Daddy." He said, before Norah wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warm embrace and smelling his body scent. Norah's eyes widened as she felt Michael's arms touching her soft skin and his fingertips touch her black panites._

" _Lace is your thing, beautiful, which I like." Michael whispered in her ear, as Norah softly moaned. She was enjoying his company and she slowly looked up at his face, and Michael was looking at her, but Norah was looking at his lips._

 _Lips. That's all she can think about her pink lips against Michael's lips. She wants to feel Michael's lips._

" _Michael… I…"_

* * *

The next morning, Michael returned to the hospital to check on the blonde haired woman as he walked into her hospital room to see her still asleep. A doctor was next to her on her left bedside as he was checking her charts.

"Bruised cheek, sore ribs and cuts on her upper body…" He muttered to himself, before hearing the door closed and noticing Michael. "Oh, you must be her girlfriend."

"Ah, I wish I was…" Michael said while using his thumb as he touched his silver wedding band on his ring finger. "I'm the asshole who saved her."

"Well, she's very lucky to have you." The doctor said, before shaking his hand. "She'll survive. Luckily, the damages weren't too harsh for her. If she wasn't rescue in time, I'm afraid there's nothing we couldn't done after a blood transfusion."

Then the doctor left without another word, as Michael can hear Norah moaning softly as she was starting to wake up from her long sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and she noticed a figure looking at her, as she assume the worse when she thought it was her ex-boyfriend Jake Mitchell.

"No…" Norah managed to say, as Michael walked towards her. "Stay away from me…"

Michael held onto her left hand as he uses both of his to bring warmth and comfort towards her. A few seconds went by as Norah's eyes widened before turning her face to her left to see Michael softly smiling at her with his cheeky smile.

"Michael…" Norah finally said.

"Hey, sweetheart." Michael said. "Hope I didn't wake you."

"Yeah…" Norah said, as she slowly raised her upright and squeak a little once she felt the pain from her bruised ribs.

"Hey, careful now." Michael said, with his hands on Norah's back and waist. "Let the drugs kick in."

"They wore off last night…" Norah said, placing her hands on her lap. "So, I'm toughing it out."

"That's brave." Michael said, before pulling up a chair next to her. "Hope I didn't wake you.

"No, no, Michael you're fine, really." Norah said, as Michael smiled.

"Listen. About last night, who was that piece of shit? He sounded like he hurt you pretty bad, Norah." Michael questioned.

"Uh… you don't wanna know." Norah said.

"Come on, I've known worse people than that turd." Michael said. "What was he? Your ex?"

Norah shooked her head slowly. "Yes… He's my abusive boyfriend. His name is Jake Mitchell, I've met him while I was living in Chamberlain Hills, but I left to be close to Little Vespucci. Plus he's a dangerous man, he works in a drug cartel with some Latino guy who's like in his sixties. But when I wanted to leave him, he started hitting me and calling me names. Michael, I was nearly rape by him twice."

"Oh fuck, Norah, I'm sorry baby." Michael apologized.

"It's horrible… but I'm really thankful that you've save me from him." Norah said, before placing her hand on top of his left hand. "Speaking of him, what happened when I pass out?"

"He's strapped to a hospital bed until he wakes up and he'll be taking to prison, just like all the other pricks." Michael said, before squeezing her hand lightly. "He won't be bothering you anymore, baby doll."

A smile was curled on Norah's lips as she slowly looked up to his baby blue eyes. "Thank you… You're so kind, Michael."

* * *

A few hours later into the day, Michael decided to escort Norah back home in Morningwood, but he decided to take her back towards his apartment complex.

As they walked outside of Mount Zonah Medical Center together, Michael grabbed his car keys and pressed the button for it go off by unlocking the door. Norah heard the car beeping as she noticed a black Obey Tailgater that looks like this years or maybe last year's model.

"Nice car. You must be a rich man, Michael."

"Well, I am." Michael said before opening the passenger side door for Norah. "But I'm just a classy guy." He laughed at the last part, as Norah's feet were finally in and he closed the door.

"Well, where do you work to become like this classy guy?" Norah questioned.

"I'm in the movie business." Michael replied, after starting up the Tailgater. "Ever heard of the movie producer, Solomon Richards?"

"Solomon Richards? You mean you work for him?" Norah questioned shockingly.

"Yeah, I work as his associate producer, baby." Michael said. "So far, I have made one movie and it's called Meltdown."

"Really, I've been dying to see it… Not literally dying." Norah said, before hearing Michael chuckling.

"Well, one day when I'm off from work, we can catch it at the Chinese Theater." Michael suggested, as started driving down the road through Rockford Hills.

"But I bet you've seen it, since you're a famous movie producer and all." Norah said.

"No I haven't." Michael said, as Norah look at him confused. "I mean I've missed it the opening night of it, since something's always happen often in my life here in Los Santos."

"Well, something always happens in Los Santos." Norah said. "Where are you from? It sounds like you have a slight accent from somewhere up the Midwest."

"Actually… I'm from Vice City." Michael lied to cover up the fact that he's from Ludendorff.

"Really? I love Washington Beach over there, and I even got to see Love Fist with my college roommate."

"You into loud hipster music?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah, mostly radio music from Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard, and even Mirror Park." Norah replied. "I do love oldies the most."

Michael chuckled. "You and me both."

Once Michael made it towards the apartment complex, he lead the way to his humble abode as Norah was amazed of how he lives this bigger place that right across the street from the movie studio where he works at.

After when Michael close the door, Norah heard a small mew coming from her feet to see the black and white munchkin kitten pawing her black flats.

"Aww, you have a kitten." Norah said, after noticing Touka.

"It's my daughter's. Her name's Touka." Michael said, picking up the small kitten from the floor and held her close, as Norah rubbed between her ears hearing Touka making purring noises.

"She's such a cutie." Norah said, before Michael places her onto the white sectional couch as Touka gotten comfortable and lay down for her mid-afternoon nap.

"Yeah, I got her the kitten on her birthday." Michael said, before going into the kitchen and started brewing coffee, since it was already prepared by Blake the previous day for her and Michael. "She'd love her to death, but not her mother. Touka kept hissing at her, like she did with Trevor."

Norah laughed before hearing the door opening to see Blake and Franklin walking into the apartment.

"Oh, there you are, Blakie Bear." Michael said.

"Well… I was wondering if your gonna take me to school, but you've finally remembered that is the weekend, huh?" Blake explained.

"Yeah, I did this time." Michael said. "Norah, you remember my youngest daughter, Blake."

"Oh, hi there, Blake." Norah greeted and Blake only waved to her. "And Franklin is it?" Norah questioned.

"Yeah, that's right." Franklin said, having his left arm around Blake's waist as he pulled her close to him, while she giggled. "Damn, what happened to you?" Franklin finally questioned.

Norah somehow didn't want to say anything about what happened to her last with her ex-boyfriend, so Michael helped her evade Franklin's question.

"Someone tries to hurt her." Michael said. "We'll talk about it later, F."

Suddenly, Blake's iFruit phone chimed as Amanda sent her a text message. "Uh, Daddy, you're gonna have to rid of her as soon as can."

"I'm not getting rid of her." Michael said. "You apologized to her, since that sounded fucking rude, Blakesleigh."

"Maybe I should leave." Franklin suggested.

"No, you're staying." Blake said, facing Franklin before turning back around to face Michael. "Dad, I ain't kidding. You need to hide her."

"Why should I?" Michael questioned, as he walked towards Blake. "She's my guest. And I just brought her here from the hospital."

"Cause Mom's on her way to come get me…"

* * *

 **So, we have Steve Haines in this story now and he's harassing Blake! I still hate that dickhead of an agent, I used to love him in the beginning, but he has the face of a jackass!**

 **And Michael and Norah opened up more about themselves, I bet everyone hoping for them to kiss soon! Amanda is on her way for Blake! What will happen in the next chappie?**


End file.
